Storage Room
by sasunaruncho
Summary: Lyoray drabblish one shot (Grayon / Lyon x Gray) .. They're in school and Lyon pecks Gray on the lips.. What happens after that? (Lyon's POV) (written for my Light)


I noticed Gray, sitting on one of the benches in the school yard with his headphones on, when Juvia came and asked him if he wanted to go to her place after school. Well, no, this is totally NOT happening under my watch! Before Gray could say something, I walked to them and put my hand on Juvia's shoulder,  
"I'd love to come to your place after school, Juvia-chan!" Like hell I would.  
She blushed madly,  
"L-lyon-sama!"  
Gray hissed, clearly unamused,  
"Where did you popped up from this time, Lyon?"  
I smirked at him, picked up the collapsed blushing girl bridal style and walked away from Gray. I went to one of the many classrooms inside the school building and put Juvia on one of the desks, beside Chelia's. I asked her to take care of Juvia. She looked at me knowingly,  
"Is it for Gray, again?"  
I blushed and nodded at her, then walked out of the room, before she could ask me something else.  
I went once again to the yard, hoping that Gray would still be there. Luckily, he was. He was sitting, headphones on his ears once again, but this time his eyes were closed. I smirked and walked to him quietly. I slowly leaned down to his face and pecked him on his ice-cold lips. Before he could open his eyes, I quickly picked my head up back again. He opened his eyes and when he saw me, the crimson colour made it's way to his usually pale cheeks,  
"Lyon.."  
Well, I think I shouldn't have done that,  
"S-sorry.."  
Gray moved his gaze away from mine,  
"Why did you do that?"  
Oh, shit. I fucked the things up!  
"I-I'm sorry.. I.. I'll just go now.."  
I turned around to walk away, but my hand was captured by another one - his.  
"Come with me, Lyon.."  
Gray, still holding my hand, got up from the bench and started walking towards the school building. I, understanding what was he doing, smirked,  
"Oh, so, you're not mad at me, Gray?"  
Gray didn't stop walking,  
"Why should I be?"  
I smirked wider,  
"Then you're the one, who should come with me, Gray!"  
Once we were in the school building, I pushed Gray in one of the storage rooms and locked the door behind me. Then I caught Gray's face with both my hands and crushed my lips on his. He didn't react at first, but then I licked his bottom lip and he let a moan out of his, now, spread lips. I smiled slyly and slipped my tongue inbetween his lips. I moved my hand from his face to his soft raven hair. He opened his mouth wider and put his cold palm on my chest. I moaned and moved my other hand to his school uniform tie, undoing the knot and removing it from his neck. Gray started battling my tongue with his own, while his hand was undoing my uniform's shirt's buttons. I removed my tongue from his mouth and slowly licked his jawline. My hand was already removing his shirt. He suddenly bit my jaw, which made me moan by surprise.  
We both were already shirtless. One of his hand was still on my chest, while the other was slowly sliding down my abs to my pants. One of my hands was still in his hair, while the other grabbed his ass. Gray moaned into my neck, his hand already unzipping my pants. I moaned in his hair, tightening the grip on his ass. He bit my neck and slowly slid his hand under my boxers..  
But then the school bell rang and we both jumped from surprise. We were still breathing heavy and, surprisingly for me, we both were smirking at each other,  
"We will continue this in my place after school, Gray."  
"This is one of those rare times I'll agree with you, Lyon."  
We put our clothes on and right before going out of the small room, I grabbed Gray's tie and kissed him,  
"See you after school,then.."

* * *

**A/N: **this is a special school AU, written for my dearest Light (**Naruhincho**) 3 .. I really enjoyed describing the kiss (using my own expirience for it.. yeah.. *blush*) .. And I must agree with Light, they're incredibly hot in school uniforms! 3 ..

Hope ya like it, reviews are appreciated! :) ;3


End file.
